Not Just Mutants (one shot)
by StarkySnowHound
Summary: Logan and Rogue have been married for awhile now. They have children and find it hard to make time for romance, until tonight.


StarkySnowHound Not Just Mutants

It had been long day for Rogue, being a mother of two boys and a girl. She spent most her time chasing after the young trio and not enough time on herself. She wasn't an unattractive woman but could stand a little attention. She felt ran down and ugly. After getting the kids in bed she decided to treat herself to a nice pampering bath. She stripped of her frazzled clothes catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Sometimes she felt like she had not look in a mirror for days at a time. She stood there staring at herself, listening to the bathtub fill up. She examined her body looking back at her. It definitely wasn't her sixteen year old body but for a mom of three it wasn't that bad.

She was relieved to sink into the tub of warm water. The kids had driven her crazy all day. Finally she could breathe and listen to some soft music. She was looking forward to shaving her legs and trimming her pubic regions. Having been a week or more since her last free time of grooming, she was eager to get started. It was late at night and she was sure her husband, Logan, would be in bed, asleep, before she ever got out. She took her time to soak and shave, in no big rush considering the previous. She missed going to bed with her Logan but she always had so much to get done after putting the kids down for the night. Sometimes chores were less stressful without the kids up. It had been awhile since her last romantic encounter with him. They always seemed on passing wavelengths, never on the same one. When he was horny he was stressed, when she was he was asleep before she would get the chance to let him know. She missed him terribly.

After finally getting done with her peaceful pampering, it was midnight. She brushed out he wet hair, contemplating on whether all the doors had been locked before Logan went to bed. She would double-check just I case. She slipped her freshly washed white robe on half way tied just to cover her for a house check. She walked out into her bedroom, seeing Logan sleeping, she went onto check on the kids. All of them were tucked in, with night-lights on, sleeping too. She was relieved to see that Roger, their cocker spaniel, was curled up peacefully at the beginning of the hall. Logan had made Roger's bed there so that if anyone broke in Roger would be the first thing they came in contact with. Roger looked sweet enough but he hated strangers. Rogue stopped to give him a quick rub down and made her way to the kitchen, checking doors on her way there, all was locked up tight.

Since she was already in the kitchen she decided to make a little hot decaf tea to help her fall asleep. She put the teapot on the stove and went to a nearby cabinet to get her favorite up. With her back to the kitchen door way she froze when she heard a noise behind her. She knew it wasn't Roger because his collar would jingle when he walked. I the split second of complete terror over taking her, the sound of her heartbeat was interrupted by, Logan's voice.

"Are you okay, Rogue?" he asked.

"Aside from the mini heart attack you just gave me, yeah." she said with a smile.

Logan, realizing he had scared her to death, walked over to give her a hug. He could smell the flowery smell of her fresher washed hair and the honey body wash on her skin. He loved that smell, it always reminded him of the days they were just a couple, and able to stay up late and have sex anywhere they pleased. Those days ad been long over since their first child arrived. He missed being that way with her. Thinking about it made him hug her tighter. Rogue felt so good being wrapped in his arms. Feeling his bare back on her palms made her take a deep breath of air. Seeing him in the barely lit kitchen, in nothing but his briefs was something she wasn't use to. He always covered up before coming down stairs in front of t kids. He looked so sexy. She had not stopped long enough in her day to want him the way she did at this very moment.

She felt herself getting nervous, it had been a few weeks since they had crossed paths completely alone. She pulled herself slightly away from his body enough to look into his dark brown eyes. He pushed some of her wet hair back from her face, running his fingers to the very ends. Knowing she was naked under her robe excited him. He moved in close to kiss her softly. She felt him wrap her waist in his hands, pushing her body back against the kitchen counter. He was kissing her more eagerly. As he nibbled her bottom lip she felt her pussy get noticeably wet. She could feel his cock get hard against her. His strong arms reached down lifting her to sit her on the counter top. He forcefully spread her knees apart with his hand wedging them open with his hipbones. He kissed down her jawbone to her neck, nibbling as he went. She felt her heart beating in her crotch, it had been too long.

Logan slide his palms across the tops of her shoulders, shoving the robe off of them. The top of her robe fell down far enough to expose one breast but barely covered the other one. Logan starred at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Looking down at her breast he brushed the robe aside to reveal both of them completely. He cupped underneath each of them, pushing them upward, massaging them. He watched her nipples harden with arousal. He kissed her once more before leaning her further back to suck on her nipples. Feeling his wet mouth suckling her tits sent aching all the way down her. She wanted him inside her and she didn't care how, she just wanted him. He continued to tease her nipples gently while his fingers undone the lose knot in her robe, finally allowing it to fall away from her entire body. Logan grabbed her under her thighs and gave her a quick tug making her vagina and butt cheeks align with the edge of the counter. She felt his long throbbing penis through his underwear, press against her wet pussy lips before he moved further down kissing her stomach. The angle of her pelvis allowed her moisture to run between her butt cheeks. Finally Logan's mouth made it between her thighs. He teased her by kissing her inner thighs and mound. It made her moan with want. He took his tongue and licked up each side of her vaginal lips, but never touching her clit that ached for the contact. To her surprise she felt him lick all the way from her asshole to her clit in one long lick. He had not ventured into that territory in years. It was like they were twenty again. They use to be this spontaneous.

He rubbed his tongue in circles around the slightly hard notch between her pussy lips, every now and again pushing his long tongue into the opening of her vagina. She moaned even louder, reaching down to tease her own nipples. Logan gave one last long lick from back to front before standing up between her legs.

" Finger yourself." he told her as he pulled down his briefs allowing his thick hard penis to spring free.

She could see the wet pre-cum glistening at the tip of his dick. The sight of his throbbing cock almost made her cum immediately, but she held back till the sensation resided. He began stroking his dick between her legs, watching her finger herself and rub her clit. He teased one of her nipples in his free hand. She was sure she had never seen his erection this huge before. She had to focus or she was going to explode before she wanted to. Watching the skin of his penis glide with his hand and his nuts slightly swaying made her moan.

Still master bating he pressed just hard enough for the tip of his cock to enter her crotch. He glided the tip in and out of her wetness still stroking the meaty body of his member. Finally he pressed his cock deep into her. He started to fuck her, cupping each breast in his hands making her nipples stand straight up between his fingers. Teasing them in turn while the other was being sucked and nibbled. With every throb of his cock he picked up pace. Fucking her harder and harder into her wet pussy. She was moaning and begging uncontrollably for him to take her however he wanted.

"Fuck me, Logan, with your big dick!" she moaned, "give it all to me, every inch!"

He looked at her amazed by her begging. She had never said things like this before. He loved it; it made him shove into her with all his strength. It sent passionate pain deep into her and she wanted more. Grabbing her ankles, he placed them on his shoulders causing her wet vagina and ass to point straight up in his view. He bit his bottom lip trying not to explode into her just yet. This position was too much for him to hold back. He pulled out of her feminine longing, while pulling her off the counter and turning her ass against him. Shoving the robe that had been under her off the counter. She could feel the cold counter top against her breast. She positioned herself on her tiptoes so Logan could fuck her from behind. After inserting his long penis into her, she felt him run his hand up her back, snatching her wet hair in his hand. The slight hair pulling pain caused her chest to lift just enough that her hard nipples were rubbing the counter top, sending a sensation of pleasure through them. She ran her hand down between the counters edge and her hipbones to flick her own clit in the same motion as his tongue had done previously.

Logan got his thumb wet in his mouth, then placing his fingers across the top of her butt crack, he slide his spit soaked thumb in to her asshole. She could hardly breathe except to scream and moan. She thought she was going to collapse. It felt like he was fucking her in every way all at once. He was moaning in deep draws of passion.

Slamming into her as fast and hard as he could, with all his might he was talking to her.

"Take it, I want you to tell me you love it, that you want my big dick!" pulling slightly harder on her hair, she managed to moan the words out. He was never this rough, almost animal like, and never spoke so dirty before. He was talking to her like she was his slut and she had no objection.

The feeling of her whole body being fucked made her cum in long hard convulsions. When they finally subsided she was eager to suck him off.

"I want to suck your dick till you cum!" she said switching places with him. His cute ass pressed against the cabinets. He watched her as she licked his dick clean of her pussy. She massaged his balls slightly while gliding her pink lips up and down his shaft. She could feel her own cum starting to run down her leg. She fastened her pace at the feel of her warm leaking, determined to give him the same release. She felt his dick tighten as he grabbed the back of her hair begging for faster suckling. He could feel himself about to cum, giving her warning she deep heated his cock sending him over the edge. Letting out a long gritted teeth moan, she felt his hot cum coat the back of her throat in long pulsating releases. Swallowing back his cum, she let his slick penis fall from her mouth. They both smiled in disbelief of each other's words and actions that it caused them to slightly giggle together.

"So was it better than tea?" he asked.

She giggled, " Why don't you tell me."

He grinned, " definitely need more late night tea if it comes with that kind of sex!"

Page 4


End file.
